1. Field
The following description relates to process latency management, and more particularly, to a technique for process latency management in a multiprocessor system with shared memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been developed to efficiently deal with data transmission between processors in a multiprocessor system. In general, representative methods of such methods include a method of using symmetric shared memory based on an interconnection network or buses, and a method of using distributed shared memory.
In the case of using shared memory, since data is transmitted through an interconnection network or buses, an access latency increases compared to the case where no shared memory is used. Accordingly, data transmission using shared memory has to accompany efficient management of delayed signals from each processor and the shared memory.